


Drops of Honey

by sarurin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He first spotted him in the park, sitting on a bench with a guitar over his lap. The man was beautiful to say the least, but that was only the beginning of his problems. Kise stopped to listen to him play for once and found himself completely attracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Honey

It wasn’t the first time Kise had seen him. In fact, he had seen the guitarist many times before and each time, he was compelled to stare longer than what was necessary.

He always sat in the same location; under the tree shade with his guitar gently resting over his lap. His fingers would carefully strum the strings with the guitar pick, his movements matching perfectly to the tune, to the sound that would paralyze him frozen. The music, his song would follow shortly afterward and pretty soon, the guitarist would find himself surrounded by a group of pedestrians. They would stand close by in awe, amazed by his talent and Kise was no exception.

Incredibly enough, he raised money that way. His bag would lay on the ground, open and free to anyone that wanted to make a charitable contribution. Kise would watch from a distance as people constantly came up to the man to drop coins and bills. The guitarist would smile at them, lifting his head and tipping his concealing baseball cap with gratitude.

Kise, appalled by the scene on many occasions, thought about approaching him to do the same. He really wanted to since, in all sincerity, he had become quite the fan, but he was a coward. More than likely, he was sure to burst out with something ridiculous and make a fool out of himself. He couldn’t risk it then.

Instead, he would perfectly schedule his stroll in the park just to get a chance to see him. Sometimes, if he had enough time and patience for it, Kise would sit in the bench across from him, a bit further ahead on the path.

He would carefully watch him from there, as discreetly as he possibly could. Occasionally, he used his phone, pretending to be engaged in something else. Other times he would pretend to be staring out at the scenery and looking at the water fountain that was built as a work of art.

Of course, in reality, his focus and attention was always directed toward the guitarist, toward the person that he couldn’t get enough of.

He was truly a sight to behold.

And he was beautiful to say the least which meant a lot coming from him really. He worked with a modeling agency after all, so he was constantly surrounded by people that appeared to be close to perfection.

While he was small in figure, Kise could tell that the young male was extremely well built. His muscles, his strong physique was nicely outlined by his clothes. His eyes were the color of steel blue. They were peaceful and calming, but there was a spark in them that he couldn’t quite explain. His face, as attractive as it could be, was constantly scrunched into a scowl. Then, usually, it was accompanied by a deep sullen frown that had probably come to from excessive thinking.

Whenever he got ready to play, the guitarist would keep a notepad and a pencil right next to him. Every now and then, he would jot something down before he resumed playing. He wasn't sure what the contents of it could be, but it looked rather important. Kise quickly figured that he was probably composing a song and he would sigh with wonder, dreamily and in love. He could only imagine who the lucky person could be.

Still, Kise’s heart would instantly melt whenever the guitarist did dare to smile or even laugh. It was always brought forth by sweet compliments of passing admirers that couldn’t resist the sound of his guitar. But, those were the rare moments of realization and there was always something new to learn.

Typically, his conversations with others were difficult to hear and he didn't want to necessarily intrude into his personal life, so he didn’t bother to get closer. Even so, he could tell how much the guitarist struggled talking with girls. It was a thrill to watch. A snicker would escape his lips every time. The handsome man, for a brief instance, would lose his composure and blush a bright shade of red that was almost incredible to believe.

For once, Kise wished he could be the cause of it.

He had never encountered someone that made him feel so incredibly lost and dazed. He didn’t think there was anyone that could possibly resemble the man he had been watching and listening to from afar for weeks. He was the only in the whole world that made him feel that way.

 

While his intentions were difficult to understand, Kise was sure of one thing. It was a case of love at first sight.

 

Even though he didn’t know anything about him, he was completely attracted and drawn towards him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him and he wished he could change the distance somehow.

Naturally, complaining to his friend, Kuroko, was not the answer. He would listen to his rants, to his hopeless desires, but his response was always the same. Kise didn’t quite agree. “Kise-kun, you sound like a stalker. You should stop before you get arrested.”

He was sure the guitarist hadn’t even noticed him around. He always seemed so busy and buried within his music. That was probably the strongest barrier that prevented him from getting closer in the first place. He was all about impressions after all. If he was planning to do anything, he needed to get it right.

“But, Kurokocchi, that’s not how it is at all.” Kise leaned his head over the table, stressed and frustrated that their conversation wasn’t making him feel any better. In fact, it was making him feel worse. “I don’t know what I’m suppose to do to approach him. This is all so new to me. I don’t think...I’ve ever crushed on someone like this. It’s horrible and I hate it.”

“Just go like you always do.” His friend continued eating his burger like if his problems were unimportant and minor things. “Ask for him number. Tell him that you like him and you want to get to know him.”

Kise shook his head rapidly, terrified to even think of such a scene. The mere thought of it, after all, would make his heart pound right out his chest. He couldn’t handle it. “No, that’s not going to work. I can’t just walk toward him and say, ‘Hey, I’ve watching you for weeks now and I think you’re super hot, so please give me your number. I want a date.’ He would think I’m a creep which I’m totally not.”

“Sorry to tell you this, but stalking someone does count a creepy.” Kuroko corrected him and he had no choice but to admit defeat. With that, he hopelessly checked his phone for any messages since it was almost time for him to return to the photo shoot. “I suppose you might really like him, then?”

“Well, yeah. I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s always on my mind and I literally see his face everywhere. It’s ridiculous. I was meeting a crowd of fans the other day and I could have sworn he was among them. I was so close to having a heart attack.” He sat back up in his chair and placed his head over his hands, letting out the loudest sigh possible.

“But, it wasn’t him. Sadly. I'm telling you I really do like him, love at first sight.”

“That’s a lot coming from you especially considering you don’t even know his name.” It was true. Kise wasn’t going to argue against that fact even though it was a hard reality to face. He liked the guitarist so much and yet, there was so little that he actually knew about him besides the fact that he was extremely talented and pleasing to look at.

“Still, it seems you’re pretty serious about this. It’s quite admirable, Kise-kun.”

“Is it?” His spirits instantly lifted and the smile on his face returned.

“Don’t give up so easily.” Kuroko nodded before he continued eating his burger. Then, he took a quick sip from his drink and looked at him once more. “Also, I don’t know if anyone has told you this, but your disguises are terrible. I don’t think they’re capable of fooling anyone.”

 

His conversation with Kuroko stuck inside his mind for a while. He suddenly grew worried that he wasting unnecessary time since watching the guitarist from afar wasn’t going to gain him anything. That’s when he decided that things needed to change.

 

Kise got up that morning more enthusiastic than usual, wearing his best clothes and putting on the finest cologne he owned. Really, he looked great. He stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours and honestly, he couldn’t even believe the amount of effort he was going through for just one person. It was unlike him. Minor details were something he usually only worried about during photo shoots or exclusive interviews. However, that day was different. He was determined, so he resumed and kept fixing his hair until he got just the right style.

He was sure it would be more than enough to impress the man he was seeking after. Then, for once, he took Kuroko’s advice and left behind the disguise that he assured him would only ruin him further.

Still, life and fate itself was cruel. When he finally reached the park around noon, he was devastated to realize that the man with the guitar wasn’t even there. He wasn’t sitting in his usual spot. The park was terribly quiet, almost deserted and lonely without his presence. The soft sound of his guitar couldn’t be heard anywhere. Completely disappointed, Kise groaned and lightly pulled on his hair with frustration.

Seriously, he just couldn’t believe his terrible luck.

Close to giving up and forgetting about his absurd attraction, Kise suddenly noticed something over the bench the guitarist usually sat in. He grew curious and turned in all the directions to make sure no one was looking. He took a step closer. Then, another and another before he was only a few feet away from what had caught his attention.

The breeze blew a bit harder, flipping through the pages of a notepad that he had seen already.

It belonged to him. He had left it behind.

Kise gulped, sitting down right next to it, tempted to peek inside of what could possibly be written. He successfully fought the urge to look for a few minutes. He would stop himself every time his hand would move forward. It wasn’t any of his business after all. There wasn’t any reason for him to pry into someone else’s hard work.

Eventually, though, he gave in. He picked it up and opened it up to look at the cover. Unsurprisingly, there were loose music sheets that seemed to be covered with scribbling notes from top to bottom. It was a foreign language that Kise did not understand. They appeared to be songs that the guitarist had created himself. He didn’t know why, but he was sure that each and every single frame, piece sounded beautiful.

He continued going through the journal, flipping through the pages when he noticed the name on the very top of each page. His heart almost stopped with excitement.

 

_Credit; Kasamatsu Yukio_

 

Kise held the notebook a bit tighter as he reminded himself to text Kuroko later. He couldn’t wait to tell him that he had finally learned his name. It was indirectly, but something that could at least keep him going for the next couple of days. Then again, even if he wanted to, he didn’t think he could give up on his crush, his infatuation that was starting to consume him whole.

With a smile beaming on his face, Kise kept going through the pages until he came across a set that were different from the rest. They were still songs, but strangely they also contained lyrics. Honest words that seemed to be written down in hurry. As a result, it was a bit difficult to read. They didn't make much sense, but he understood. Kise was intrigued.

 

_With a bright smile_

_Gentle eyes, for me_

_A drop of golden honey_

_Let time remain still_

 

_The distance between us_

_Grand but sweet_

_Shining with the sun_

_Reach out your hand_

 

He wasn’t dense, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions either. After all, there were instances when he was known to be extremely self conscious and bias. However, he was almost sure that Kasamatsu’s lyrical song was referring to him. It had to be and he wondered if he had noticed him around whenever he came by. Embarrassed, he immediately closed the notebook, shaking his head in an attempt to convince himself that it wasn’t the case.

 

_A drop of golden honey..._

 

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Kise looked up to find the man he had been dreaming about for days coming in his direction, but what was worse, he looked extremely frustrated. Anrgy. Exhausted. Almost like a reflex, he dropped the notepad back on the bench and stood up. His hands and legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Then, it suddenly became difficult to breathe. He was completely blown away.

“Didn’t they ever teach you any manners and to not mess with other people’s stuff?” He was referring to his notebook to which he had been reading only moments ago. Clearly, he had caught him in the act and he wasn’t sure what to do with all his awkwardness.

With fumbling hands, he immediately gave it back with a sheepish smile, but Kasamatsu snatched it just as quickly. He anxiously went through the pages, counting them and probably making sure that none of them had gone missing. Once he was assured of that, Kasamatsu glanced at him and most likely noticed how nervous he was. His expression soften almost instantly as he turned away.

“Sorry, I was just worried. Most of my work is here. I was afraid I had lost it or something.” His apology was dry, but sincere enough to get Kise to nod sympathetically. “It’s what I came back for.”

He carried his guitar over his shoulder by the case strap, but that only made him look ten times cooler. Again, Kise smiled, but the guitarist probably hadn’t realized that he was completely overtaken.

Kise stared at him for the longest time since this was the first time he was getting a close view of Kasamatsu. Truly, he was a sight to behold and he didn’t think he could ever get enough of him.

His features were absolutely perfect. Deep down, he secretly wished he could trace the outline of his jaw up to his lips and down his neck to those strong arms. His cap was slightly tilted, so he couldn’t see his blue eyes very well. However, his gaze bright and intense. He felt like he was piercing straight through his skin.

It became apparent, for the millionth time, that Kasamatsu Yukio was a beautiful being from every aspect.

“They’re…” Kise cleared his throat, placing his hands in his pockets and hoping to find something decent to talk about. If he didn’t say something, Kasamatsu would most likely walk away in the same direction he had come from. He would leave with the worst impression of him and never dare to talk to him again. That was, without a doubt, the worst scenario possible. He didn’t want to let him leave. Ever.

“Your music...it’s quite beautiful.”

“Thanks, I guess?” He rubbed the back of his neck, his face a bit flustered than what he was probably used to. Strangely, Kise was just the same as he was. They were both at a loss of words. They didn’t know what to do with each other’s presence. “I come here often, but something came up and...I left this behind. I didn’t realize it until I was about to step on the train. What a waste of time.”

“Yeah, I’ve notice you here before a few times. I’m really fond of the way you play...your guitar.”

He was lying straight through his teeth and Kasamatsu lifted an eyebrow in response. Really, he hadn’t just seen him a few times. Kise practically stalked him for weeks. Then, ‘fond’ wasn’t exactly the right term to describe his feelings toward his music. It was more like an obsession. There was no point denying it, but he wasn’t going to admit out loud either. Then again, he had made more progress in the last couple of minutes than he had in an entire month of admiring and watching from afar.

“You’re Kise Ryouta, aren’t you? That model?” His question caught him completely off guard and it became almost impossible to hide his flustered face. “I think I’ve seen you before too...in magazines and such.”

“Oh, you’ve read them?” There was a hint of hope in his voice and Kasamatsu didn’t fail to notice it.

“No. A friend of mine...takes a lot of your ‘beauty tips’ and love advice to heart. It’s kind of annoying.” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes as he heavily sighed and he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of company the guitarist liked to keep around.

“Anyways, I have to get going. I’m already kind of late. Thanks for not running off  with my notepad and selling of my notes, my music. Then again, I would have hunted you down to your grave.”

There was still so much that he wanted to know. His name was Kasamatsu Yukio, but what did he do for a living? How old was he? Did he still go to school? Was the guitar his hobby or an actual full time gig? What were his interests? His favorite sports? His favorite color? His favorite musicians and artists? And, most importantly of all, was he currently seeing anyone romantically?

In reality, they all seemed like petty, insignificant questions, but they were important to him. Kise knew since the beginning. He knew from the moment he first saw Kasamatsu that he was in love.

Since he stood there in a daze for longer than he should have, the guitarist stepped away with a quick farewell. However, Kise followed right behind him and he could see how the other male came close to snapping at him for walking so close. He could have sworn that he was going to smack him away and tell him to back off. Even so, he didn’t let such a subtle warning sway him.

“Do you come here often? I absolutely love the way you play. It’s beautiful.”

“It’s nothing special.” Kasamatsu assured him, but he could see the faint glimmer of a blush. He beamed at his progress and increased his pace to match the man he was chasing after. Glancing back in his direction, he adjusted his cap and pulled on the guitar strap over his shoulder. “Anyways, why the hell are you following me? Don’t you have something better to do?”

He did. He was actually suppose to meet his manager in half an hour to discuss future and possible events he could assist. After all, he was a rising model; young and attractive. The possibilities were truly limitless. “No, I’m free and I wanted to know if you were too?”

Kasamatsu’s face suddenly looked horrified. “What?”

“I mean, I wanted to know if I could hear you play again?” Kise quickly corrected himself before he truly got pushed. The last thing he wanted to do was irritate him, but it seemed he was already on a short fuse.

“I’m always here, so you can listen to me then if you like it that much.” He waved him off again, but Kasamatsu had no idea how persistent he could be. Naturally, he wasn’t going to leave until he got what he wanted. That was a habit that probably would never die off despite the situation. “Why are you addressing me like you know me?”

“Maybe because I do?”

“What?”

“You’re right,” Kise tapped his finger over his chin, looking up at the cloudy autumn sky and trying to hide his obvious lie. “I don’t even know your name?”

He gave him a smile, but the guitarist wasn’t falling for his charms. Instead, he appeared to be even more frustrated than before. In any other circumstances, Kise would have found his reactions amusing. Absolutely hilarious. Sadly, though, that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to get to know him, approach him and refer him as his friend in the future. He wanted them to get close.

He wanted to hold him, touch him, and kiss him.

Those feelings of lust and desire were completely unknown to him, but he was trying to make the most of it anyways.

“Kasamatsu Yukio.” He finally responded and Kise came close to screaming. It wasn’t that he didn’t know already. He had already seen his notebook and he more than aware of it. Regardless, the excitement was real.

“Here.” The guitarist pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Kise. He gladly took it, realizing that it was the business card to a nearby nightclub and bar. He wasn’t sure what his gesture meant, so he looked at Kasamatsu for an explanation.

“It’s where we’re playing next. Our band, I mean. You should come check us out if you want. I don’t really care either way, but you said you wanted to hear me play. It’s better in the group.”

“You play that guitar?”

“Bass actually.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” That was sincerely true. Kise would have never imagined him to be part of a band. He thought he was more of a solo kind of person. That was yet another reason to get to know Kasamatsu even further. “That’s pretty amazing, but why are you here all the time, then? Wouldn’t it be better if you practiced with the other members?”

“You ask too many questions. It’s giving me a damn headache.” He complained, but as they stopped in front of the stoplights, Kasamatsu proceeded to answer his doubts. “It’s relaxing. That’s why. I can think clearly and better out here. Gives me some inspiration and some insight...to certain things.”

“I see.” Kise thought back to the song he had read earlier. “I guess that makes sense.”

“It’s okay if you’re too busy to make it. I’m not forcing you to go or anything.”

“No, I’ll definitely go. I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss your exclusive performance for anything in the world.” Kise placed the card inside his pocket and gripped on it tightly. He would be there without fail. He had a few setups that he would need to cancel, but that wouldn’t be a problem. It would all be worth the effort.

"Vip passes?"

"Keep dreaming, Kid." It was then that he was finally able to see him smile. "You have to pay like everyone else."

"I'll buy you drink after?"

"Shut it already." 

They went in different directions, but Kise was relieved. He watched him go in hurry, crossing the street and heading down to the station. Kise's phone started ringing, but he wasn't paying any mind to it. None of that seemed to matter in that moment. He had talked to him. He had never been more happy to be acknowledged. 

To fall in love with a complete stranger sounded impossible and yet, he was living example of it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly likely have a continuation, but since I'm unsure, I'm leaving it as a one chapter thing for now. This is actually my first knb/kikasa fic, so I hope I didn't do too terrible. I'm kind of nervous...
> 
> Anyways, thank you very much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes.
> 
> Oh, also, Happy Kikasa Day!! Yay!


End file.
